Laundry Girl
by discobiscuit92
Summary: Edward Cullen: a moody 22 year old Biology major. Bella Swan: a thoughtful 21 year old English major. Bella and Edward meet one rainy day in a laundromat. A quick, drabble-esque oneshot. Loosely based on the song "Laundry Girl" by Ludo.


An AU fancition. Edward is human. Standard diclaimers.

Enter: Edward Cullen. A moody 22 year old Biology major.

One rainy Tuesday, Edward had a great and pressing need to visit the laundromat. The large pile of clothes – each article several times worn – was something he could no longer ignore. Not only did it consume half the floor space in his small, yet cozy apartment, but Edward was also in dire need of a clean pair of clothes. He donned his last semi-presentable white t-shirt and ventured out into the torrential downpour.

His small and somewhat dysfunctional umbrella could only be convinced to open half way and left Edward with his clothes and unusual copper hair soggy and drippy by the time he reached the laundromat, his bag on laundry thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. Indeed, his expression was grim as he marched over to an inviting looking washing machine, his shoes squeaking all the way.

About 3 loads in, Edward realized he was out of change.

Enter: Bella Swan. A thoughtful 21 year old English major.

A crestfallen Bella entered the laundromat down the street from her apartment. She had to wash almost every article of clothing she owned, most of it yet unworn. Her friend since childhood, Jacob Black thought it would be nice if Bella and his pet Husky got to bond while he took a nice relaxing trip to northern Canada. Jacob had now retrieved his dog, but sadly the smell of it still permeated Bella's clothes. She was not about to walk around campus smelling like a dog.

As she entered, she noticed the attractive man with the copper hair that lived in her apartment building. He was slouched and angry looking, digging into his pockets like he was getting paid for it. She stifled a giggle. Although she had never talked to him before, she felt drawn to him now. She decided now would be as good a time as any – and hey, they were neighbors – to introduce herself, and perhaps lend him some quarters. She crossed the entryway and set her laundry in front the machine two down from the one Edward was using.

"Out of change?" she asked.

Edward gave the washing machine a withering glare. She extended her hand, "I'm Bella. We live in the same apartment building. I've seen you in the mail room before."

"I'm Edward. And yes, I am out of change." He stared down at the happy, gurgling washing machine, smiting it.

"I could lend you some, if you'd like."

At this, his grim expression changed into a more neutral one and he extended his hand to shake her still extended one. "That would be great. I really am out of clothes." He looked away from the machine and into her eyes holding her gaze, seeing her for the first time. He found her quite attractive.

Bella dug into her pocket and pulled out some change, handing it to Edward. "Thanks." He turned to the dryer on the opposite wall and inserted a few of the coins. The pair stood leaned against the machines gazing awkwardly at the floor.

Edward looked up "So, it's a shame about the weather we're having, isn't it?"

To his surprise, Bella gave a small snort. "You're asking me about the weather?"

"Yes. I guess I am. I was hoping it would snow. That way my umbrella would be less useless." he poked at it with his foot.

Bella nodded in agreement. Awkward pause. She cast around for something to talk about. "So. Are you at the university?" she asked, spotting the logo on some pants in his still dirty pile.

"Yeah. I'm a Bio major. You?"

"English. I've never seen you on campus before..."

"I take the evening courses. The classes and labs usually have less people then.

The two talked as they waited for their laundry, and Edward's foul mood dissipated. He even found himself waiting for Bella's wash to finish, though his was already done.

The pair walked back to their building under Bella's slightly larger and more functional umbrella, just getting to know each other. Before Edward knew it, he had walked Bella to her door. She sensed his realization, and decided that he must be interested in her too. On a whim, as Edward shifted his confused face into a smile, Bella pulled him up against her and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you around, Edward. You owe me some change, after all," she threw over her shoulder as she turned to enter her apartment, leaving Edward stunned in the hallway. She closed the door behind her, pressing her back up against it and placed a hand over her beating heart.

Did I really just do that?

Did she really just do that? Edward thought as he made his way down the hall in a daze.

Regardless, Edward had just found his laundry girl.

And there you have it folks, a poor attempt at a Twilight fiction. Loosely based on the song 'Laundry Girl' by Ludo. If you haven't heard it already, you should check it out.


End file.
